Decisions
by sweetstranger29
Summary: Kurt finds it hard to choose between Blaine who's gay  and Sam  who does admit he likes him, but still insist that he's not gay. How can these 2 boys woo Kurt and win his heart? How will Kurt decide who he truly loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Still in the introductory part. Hee. I'm gonna work on the plot soon, don't worry…**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson<strong>

The bell chimed as the door of the Lima Bean opened. Blaine glanced immediately to the new customer, his face lighting up…but it wasn't him. It wasn't the boy he was expecting to see. Blaine checked his watch again, his smile now fading. He was definitely sure that this was the time of day when he saw that pretty boy walk right in and caught his attention. That perfect skinned boy that when he ordered his coffee, Blaine could tell by the sound of his voice that he can sing.

The bell chimed again and, Blaine, who was now this close to giving up; totally regretting that he didn't talk to the guy when he had the chance, turned to look once more.

Then he felt himself freeze as his heart skipped a beat.

There he was, elegantly heading straight to the counter, looking happier than when he first saw him. Blaine calmed a bit as he scrutinized how adorably delicate this boy's skin is and his eyes, my God, his striking eyes, Blaine couldn't tell what color it is exactly.

Blaine cleared his throat, put on his most charming smile and proceeded to stand up, remembering the words he had practiced to introduce himself. But as soon as he moved forward…he stopped. He was too busy gazing at the beautiful boy to even notice that, unfortunately…he is not alone like before.

A tall blonde guy stood next to him, talking non-stop. Blaine couldn't help but observe how big his pouty lips are as he speaks. And as much as to Blaine's disgust, the porcelain boy seemed to be enjoying it quite well.

Blaine's heart sank as he realized something. _Darnit_, he thought to himself, _of course he has a boyfriend, dummy._

**Kurt Hummel**

"Kurt, he's just a new guy. You can't ruin his life like this," Finn was still able to follow Kurt along the hallway even if it was crowded with students. Kurt is getting annoyed with him because he is obviously overreacting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said.

"Don't you get it?" Finn persisted. "Having a duet with Sam is absolutely giving him a death sentence! He's still new here, Kurt."

"He doesn't know what the Titans can do to him if they find out." Finn hissed as he bumped into someone.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

Kurt was slim and swift enough to avoid getting hit by random students so he took this chance to escape from Finn.

"Kurt?" Finn scanned through the crowd but too late, Kurt has already scurried out of sight.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kurt had pondered over and over what Finn had told him earlier. _It's true_, he admitted to himself. _Finn's right. _But…But that coffee break with Sam yesterday really made him so sure that Sam _is in fact gay!_ Although sadly, Sam just doesn't know that yet.

He heaved a big sigh and decided; even though it's painful, i_I guess I have to consider what Finn said…/i_

**Sam Evans**

"What?" Sam stared at Kurt apprehensively. "Why? Did I do something?"

"No," Kurt shook his head right away. "It's just that…I thought that maybe it's better for you to just partner with a girl rather than me."

"But I gave you my word." Sam insisted.

"Well, I'm taking it back."

"You can't do that."

"I can." Kurt paused for a moment. "And that's what I'm doing now."

Sam clearly looked hurt but what he didn't know is that Kurt is the one who's much more upset about this.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Kurt placed his hands on Sam's shoulder but he didn't let him.

"Fine," Sam turned his back to hide how disappointed he was to him. "Whatever."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Why? Why is he so disturbed about it? _Sam kept wondering to himself as he washed the sweat and dirt he got from their practice on the field. He was already alone in the shower room. And he likes that. He preferred having no one else while he takes shower.

Normally, he'd sing loudly while showering, but right now…he just couldn't find his voice. It's like something is stuck in his throat that he couldn't take out. He's evidently irritated…and hurt. Which wasn't supposed to be because, hey, at least Kurt had not told him in the last minute, right? He still has time to find a new duet partner.

_And yeah, Kurt has a point. It's better if I have a duet with a girl_…

But then again…he couldn't forget just how amazing Kurt's voice was. Hearing Kurt sing for him yesterday at the coffee shop, everyone stopped what they're doing, heads turned to look at him, listening to his angelic voice.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So…erm, can you be my duet partner, Santana?" Sam asked hesitantly at the ponytailed girl in her Cheerio costume.

"Sure, trouty mouth!" Santana grinned at Sam who looked like she already has a wicked plan in her mind. "You do know BreadstiX, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, don't be shy in criticizing my work, kei? This is my 1st ever published story so…I totally want to know what you guys think about it…Hehe. I can take constructive criticisms very well ^^ any grammar mistakes, actual story content complaint; feel free to talk about it! Thanks! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine Anderson**

The Lima Beans has always been Blaine's spot.

_Why would I stop my routine just because of a guy I had a crush on for only like a day, broke my heart there? And I obviously found this place first because of all the days I was there; it was only my first time seeing him. _Blaine forced himself to believe all that before opening the door. He heard a bell chime.

_I'm sure I'd get over it. _He continued as he walked in._ It's no big dea—._

_Oh. No._

Blaine stopped on his tracks.

The pale boy (Blaine decided to call him that after what happened. _Stop getting attracted to him! _He says.) was sitting there in Blaine's usual spot. The exact same seat that Blaine decided to be his favorite, long before he even realized it.

Blaine thought that it's a sign that he should just go…but as he was about to turn…he sensed something.

Yes, there's definitely something wrong…something different to that boy today.

And sure enough, when he glanced back at him…he was not glowing like before. His eyes weren't in their usual state. He looked as if someone had sucked his happiness inside him.

Blaine frowned.

**Kurt Hummel**

Great! Just when I thought I found someone who's like me—.

"Hi," someone breaks into Kurt's thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that someone came over to him because his mind was in drama land just now. He glanced up and found himself face to face to a good-looking guy.

"You seem lost at thought," he gave Kurt a warm smile. "Here, have some coffee."

"Erm. Hi." Kurt looked at him curiously, unsure if he should take the coffee he's giving to him.

"Grande nonfat Mocha, correct?" he winked at Kurt and sat opposite to his seat, placing the coffee in front of him.

"You're quite freaky." Kurt blurted out.

The guy chuckled. "Well, I was next in line when you ordered a coffee one time."

"And you remembered?"

He smirked. "I guess so, did I get it wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, feeling really intrigued by this cute guy. Then he gave him a mocking smile. "Well, I guess I've got myself a stalker, huh?"

The cute guy laughed. "The name is Blaine.

Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt couldn't suppress his feelings very well, he was grinning wildly as they shook hands. He's suddenly feeling strangely happy. _Funny…How funny this is for him right now…_

**Blaine Anderson**

"So, this Sam guy…do you like him?" Blaine asked.

"Obviously," Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Blaine shook his head with a sweet smile on his face. "Are you sure you're attracted to him or…you're just too giddy thinking that you've found someone who can be the same as you do?"

Kurt paused for a moment. Blaine waited for him to reply…

"You're gay, right?"

There was silence.

Blaine was taken aback from Kurt's unexpected question. _Wow, this guy is blunt_, he thought. _And I like it._

He gave Kurt a seductive smile for an answer and he is positively sure he just saw Kurt's cheeks turn pink. _Oohh…what's this? How cute of him._

Kurt took a deep breath. "I- I thought so."

"So…" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"So…what?" Kurt prodded.

"Can I please date you, Kurt Hummel?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The two of them agreed to meet at BreadstiX after school tomorrow and Blaine had to cancel his Warblers meeting just to have this date with Kurt.

"Guy, this boy is special, huh? You should introduce him to us some time, Blaine." Wes grabbed Blaine by the shoulder.

Blaine laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"But wait, Blaine, isn't he the guy who already got a boyfriend?"

Everyone got silent. The Warblers all gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't worry guys. It turned out that I got it all wrong." Blaine winked mischievously at them.

The Warblers cheered.

"Damn! Let's have an impromptu performance before you go. I feel like singing because of you!"

"Yeah!" Everyone in the room suddenly went crazy.

**Sam Evans**

"Oh. My. God." Santana's jaw drop after they made their selves comfortable in their table. Sam didn't even care to look up at what Santana's talking about because he was too busy worrying about how much this date will cost him; He heard that the food at BreadstiX is not a joking matter when it comes to how much it costs.

"Who's that guy Kurt's dating?" she asked Sam, her voice full of excitement and intrigue. And as soon as Kurt's name was mentioned, Sam quickly followed Santana's gaze; his heart tightening when he saw Kurt and confirmed that Santana wasn't joking at all. Kurt is really having a date with a guy.

"C-Can't you recognize him?" he asked Santana instantly, his voice cracking up. He wanted to know who the hell this guy is and damn, he wanted to know it now.

"No. I'm sure of it." Santana seemed to be so amused by this. "Judging Kurt's eye, I'm sure that this guy's gorgeous."

She giggled by the thought but Sam couldn't find what's so great about that. He tightened his jaw. Somehow, he doesn't feel right about what's happening…

"Common, let's go say hi." Santana impulsively grabbed his arms and pulled him out of his chair.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt Hummel**

It felt utterly amazing for Kurt to have a date with an extremely gorgeous guy openly in public. It was like having one of his dreams come true at last. Well, he DID actually felt nervous at first for they might get slushied out of nowhere, but then he reminded himself where they were. Which is BreadStix. Not in school. No jocks could hurt them here, he assured himself.

They found it surprisingly amusing when they started asking each other questions to get to know each other. It's because whenever they ask what their tastes and favorites are, they would always end up having the same opinions about it.

"OhmyGod! Stop it!" Blaine said as they laughed hilariously on their seats when they answered at the same time who's their favorite Vague cover was.

Then halfway through their conversation, Kurt was now completely captured by Blaine's charm. He didn't even care to understand what those lovely lips were actually telling him, too busy memorizing Blaine's face. His sweet hazel eyes, the cute curls of his dark hair…the way he smiles at him. And oh! It's also impossible not to notice how wonderful voice sounds like; My God, even his laugh can send butterflies to his stomach. Kurt was over-all smitten by him. He couldn't understand it himself how he can actually have a date with this absolutely handsome guy.

But then Glee club was mentioned…

Kurt gave his full attention now, eyebrow rising when Blaine told him that he's in Glee club at his school, Dalton Academy.

"We call ourselves 'The Warblers.'" Blaine said to Kurt proudly.

_Oh gosh, not only is he gorgeous, he also knows how to sing! Well, that explains why he also loves Broadway! _Kurt felt his face heating up, a shade of pink slowly flushed on his cheek, as he imagine Blaine singing for him right now; his suave voice melting him on the spot.

Kurt giggled by the thought and said. "Wow, this is incredible! We really do have a lot in common, huh? Mine is called 'New Directions'."

However, Blaine's face fell abruptly when he told him that. "Wait. What? You're also a Glee Club member?"

"Uh…yeah?" Kurt felt confused when he saw Blaine's reaction. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt's hand from the table, instantly making Kurt have a mini-heart attack of course. "This won't ruin our friendship, right?"

Blaine went on saying that he hopes Kurt won't see him as a competition, now that they know that they'll be competing for Regionals and everything. But, really, Kurt didn't care about all that at the moment. Kurt simply laughed at Blaine in mid-sentence, startling Blaine a bit.

Kurt proceeded to pat Blaine's hand that was holding him to assure that he's fine with it. "Don't worry about it. It's not like we're gonna spy on each other, right? But for the mean time, let's just not talk about things which concern our show choir competition to avoid spilling, shall we?"

He saw Blaine's eyes soften and felt him squeeze his hand. "Yeah…"

_Oh sweet Gaga,_ thought Kurt. _This boy will gonna be the death of me if he keeps looking at me like that._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey there!"

Kurt cringed as soon as he heard the greeting. He knows exactly who owned that voice. He looked up, eyebrow rising yet again, and saw none other than Santana Lopez. Kurt was about to give her a wtf look but stiffened instead by the sight of Sam Evans behind her.

"So how come you never mentioned your cute boyfriend to us, Kurt?" and before Kurt was able to protest, Santana had already made herself sit comfortably beside Blaine with that flirty look she always uses whenever she sees a hot guy.

And Sam, seeing that he has no other choice…proceeded to sit beside Kurt. Kurt felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest when he realized that Sam is actually sitting next to him, his sexy muscles brushing against his.

Kurt heard Blaine chuckle and say. "Hi! My name's Blaine."

**Blaine Anderson**

Just by the sight of Sam, Blaine immediately glanced at Kurt, curious of what his reaction would be. And just as he'd expected, Kurt stiffened right away, his mouth slightly hanging open. Blaine frowned; he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy because of Sam's effect on Kurt. Kurt obviously didn't look very much conscious about himself when it was just the two of them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Uhm. Santana, let me just remind you, weren't you two having a date…right there?" Kurt raised an eyebrow; head pointing towards the empty table reserved for them.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Santana gave Kurt a wicked smile and called a waiter. "Hey, can we cancel that table over there? Because we just decided to have it here."

Kurt's jaw immediately dropped.

_Whoa! Is this girl serious? _Blaine quickly exchanged astonishing looks with Kurt. But hell, Blaine hadn't missed Sam's lips curve upward even if it was only for a moment. _The heck? Is he actually happy about this?_

**Sam Evans**

Sam suppressed a snicker as he could clearly see Kurt's face shouting 'What the hell's wrong with you?' to Santana and Santana just shrugged it off like it was nothing and simply proceeded to bombard this Blaine guy with personal questions. He couldn't help but enjoy all this, inwardly giving thanks to Santana as she clearly has ruined whatever romantic date Kurt and Blaine had planned today.

Then pretending to be interested with Blaine's answers, he checked Blaine out. _Gah, what's with the gell, dude? You're not even that good-looking, you're just making it worse!_

He chuckled silently, relief filling him. _Hmmm…I wonder how many abs this guy is hiding. I mean, not that I'm boasting or anything, but, boy, I have six packs under my shirt and I'm totally confident on how I can compete with him._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So…what's your story?" Sam asked suddenly out of nowhere, not able to stop himself being curious anymore. It got him irritated that Santana's only concerned into knowing who Blaine is rather than ask about Blaine's relationship with Kurt. "How did you become Kurt's boyfriend?"

Kurt abruptly glanced at Sam, looking very much stunned by his question. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Santana frowned and nodded at Blaine. "Right…about that. Since when did this happen?"

But then she gasped, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "Did you already take Kurt's big V?"

"I mean…_FINALLY_." Santana rolled her eyes which landed on Kurt, and scanned him with her eyes. Probably to check if he still screams virgin or something.

Kurt gave him his famous bitch glare but, really, they can still see his face turning slightly pink.

There was an awkward pause.

Santana smirked at him when no one still said anything. And damn, did that make Kurt blow up. He finally stood up and slammed both hands on the table, making all of us flinch.

"OK, THAT'S IT, Santana. In case you haven't noticed, we we're just having the most amazing date here until you came and spoilt it all up! So if you don't stop this interference RIGHT NOW and keep saying inappropriate things in our table, I swear…I can KILL you even without wasting having myself to touch you!"

Kurt's face was now totally flushed. But even if Kurt's practically ranging that his eyes could catch fire if that was even possible, Sam still found him pretty much adorable.

Then, without thinking, Sam reached out his hand and touched Kurt's arms…and slowly, run his hands down until he was holding Kurt's hand.

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt's breathing hitched, feeling his arm tingling by Sam's touch, unexpectedly calming him down.

Kurt stared at Sam who now stood up, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, Kurt. We're going now," Sam turned to look sternly at Santana, now letting go of Kurt's hand. "And Santana? You really didn't have to go that far. I agree with Kurt. It's not right for you to talk about things like that here."

Santana was gawking at them like they had gotten nuts. Perhaps thinking that their reaction was too exaggerating! Well…for her though. Then she sighed, raising her hands as if to say she's giving up.

"Fine. Whatever." She shrugged and stood up as well. "But you won't get away with this, Kurt. I'm sure of it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh my God, I didn't just burst out like that in front of you, did I?" Kurt buried his face in his hands, feeling immensely mortified with himself.

"Aww, don't hide your face from me, will you?" Blaine stood up and went to sit beside Kurt, rubbing a hand on Kurt's back to soothe him and tried to peek through Kurt's hands. "It was really cute of you actually!"

Kurt smirked and looked up from his hands, turning his head towards Blaine. "Yeah, right."

He was about to make a sarcastic answer but caught his breath instead when he saw how Blaine's face was only inches away from his.

Blaine also stiffened just as Kurt turned to face him, surprised by how seriously close their faces were. He suddenly stopped rubbing his hand on Kurt's back and tried to find his voice to talk. But he couldn't.

_Omigod, omigod, omigod! _Kurt chanted inside his head when Blaine still didn't turn his face away from him. _Is he…is he going to—?_

But then Blaine removed his hand from Kurt and drew back.

_Oh._ Kurt can't deny how disappointed he felt when he could no longer feel Blaine's warmth around him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine bit his lip. "I didn't frighten you, right?"

"O-Of course not," Kurt took a deep breath and faked a laugh. "Wow. That was…erm. Weird."

Blaine grinned. "Y-Yeah."

They stared at each other for a long moment, waiting for their heart beat down to normal. The awkwardness in the air made them feel uncomfortable.

But when Blaine cracked a smile at Kurt, they were suddenly laughing uncontrollably on their seats, blushing furiously by the silliness of what just happened to them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Kurt walked in the choir room, as expected, all of the Glee club turned their heads to him, already with the knowing looks plastered on their faces.

"Kurt!" Only Mercedes walked towards him and literally crushed him into a tight hug. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Who is this lucky guy Santana's been talking about?"

And as if on cue, all the members went to circle around them now; also demanding for answers. He rolled his eyes and laughed as he noticed that even the guys were also looking very curious to hear what his answer would be. "'Cedes, it was just a date! He's not even my boyfriend yet!"

Santana scoffed a laugh and grinned at him mockingly. "Oh really? Now who's gonna believe that?"

Kurt groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam Evans**

It had actually taken Sam the whole night to figure out what the hell happened to him at Breadstix. Debating to himself that what he's feeling wasn't jealousy at all but probably just…just getting a bit suspicious with this Blaine guy. _I mean, the looks of him…he definitely CANNOT be trusted. I guess, this explains why he hated him so much now, is it? See? I'm NOT JEALOUS! Hah!_

_But what's making me curious is that, why did Kurt made it a secret? According to Santana, no one knew about it. Was he ashamed of him? I mean, Kurt was even taller than him! Heh. That made sense._

Remembering how happy he felt when he and Santana messed up their date made him smile stupidly on his bed. But man, he can still basically feel his blood boiling on the way Blaine gives flirty looks at Kurt this afternoon. He can't help but wonder if he really is Kurt's type. _Does he like gelled hair? I mean, I can definitely wear it for him if he wants to…_

He blinked. _Wait a minute. What? Where the heck is this going?_

_Oh, crap. No. Why the hell would I do that for him? He's…he's a freakin' guy, Sam! He's got a dick, for cryin' out loud!_

**Blaine Anderson**

Blaine rolled over his sheets for like the hundredth time already. Still trying to shut down his mind to be able to sleep. His date with Kurt was amazing and all that, but there's something that really bugs him a lot. It disturbs him, you know? He admits that when Kurt told him that he likes that trouty mouth of a Sam on the first day they talked to each other…it didn't bother him much; having Kurt say that Sam's straight and everything…

But what he saw at Breadstix this afternoon? Sam kept doing things that can make people misunderstand…like on the way he looks at Kurt. The way he talks to him. The way he tries to make him laugh during our conversation. Oh, and I'm in no doubt that he had glared at me all throughout the afternoon too.

He heaved a sigh, rolling all over again. _Or am I just getting paranoid? That I'm just over-looking every move that Sam makes?_

Then a flashback came to him when Sam caressed Kurt's delicate skin slowly all the way down, and eventually held Kurt's hand…

_Oh, great. Just great._

_Kurt has a crush on Sam. And most likely, Sam likes Kurt too. Then that leaves ME…being just an OBSTACLE for both of them, huh?_

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt was ecstatic. He sighed dreamily on his bed, reminiscing over and over his date with Blaine this afternoon. But excluding with the Santana part, of course! Oh, Gaga, why did it have to be her in the first place? And to make matters worse, she was even with Sam! How can his life become so utterly perfect one minute then only to turn out to be a total horror the next moment?

He grumbled and covered his head with a pillow. _Enough with this. Think happy thoughts, Kurt. Happy thoughts. And it's getting late anyways, might as well have a good night sleep and dream sweet dreams with Blaine on it, rather than to ramble things about how his life really sucks._

_And not to mention, I still have to find a partner for our assignment in glee club…which is kindda impossible, now that I think about it._

Then a brilliant thought suddenly came up. Kurt abruptly sprang up on his bed, sitting wide eyed. Then he scrambled on his bedside table, looking for his phone_. I have to call Blaine!_

**Sam Evans**

This is ridiculous! Sam was trying so hard not to scowl at everyone for the ridiculousness of it all. Excitement relentlessly filled the air and he won't be able to take it much longer if they continued to keep this up. Why are they getting too enthused over this Blaine guy anyway?

As Santana rambles on and on about him, Sam suppresses a groan every time the girls squealed in delight, saying that they have to meet this super freakin' hot and handsome Blaine, like right now! _Argh. I think I'm gonna puke_. He even had to restrain himself in covering Mercedes mouth because dammit! She was totally getting on his nerves!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He's not even my boyfriend yet!" Kurt rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. And you'd think that Sam would jump for joy because of this, if not for the the word "yet" ringing in his head. It just doesn't seem too right for him to hear that from Kurt.

"Now who would believe that?" Santana snorted. Kurt groaned at that while the girls continued giving him hugs and kept giggling around him.

Sam clenched his fist. He can see through Kurt's façade that he was practically enjoying this. The word "boyfriend" seemed to thrill him. How f*ckin' crazy it that?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt interjected, raising his hands in the air.

"Oh, sure, Kurt." Mr. Schuester gestured a hand to the floor, curiously intrigued by what Kurt's going to say, and moved from it for Kurt to take.

Kurt gracefully walked down and took the spotlight confidently, earning everyone's attention.

"Ok, after seeing a very inspiring performance from Quin and Mercedes and a hot and sexy duet from Santana and Sam, you've all probably guessed by now that I'm the one who's left without a partner for our duet assignment…since Mr. Schue have failed to realize that our glee club has an odd number—."

"What?" Mr. Schue looked mortified as the realization hit him. "Kurt, I—."

"No, it's ok, Mr. Schue. Really," Kurt smiled warmly at him. "I should thank YOU, actually."

Sam gulped, already sensing that he won't like what Kurt will say. Mr. Schuester gave him a questioning look, not getting if it was sarcasm or not. "Why?"

Kurt grinned wildly at that and clasped his hands, rocking his feet on the ground as his eyes glinted in enthusiasm. "Guys, may I ask for all of your approval in having an outsider to be my duet partner tomorrow."

Sam stared at Kurt in disbelief while everyone started cat-calling and whistling at him, having guessed who exactly this guy would be. Well, except for Finn and Brit who eyed everyone uncertainly, not getting what it meant.

"Does this mean that we're finally going to meet your supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend tomorrow?" the girls squealed in anticipation, all eyes are twinkling. Sam grunted, good thing the boys are also pissed off with the way the girls are acting right now. Puck looked like he was going to punch that Blaine as soon as he'll see him, just to prove that he's much more than this stupid Blaine.

Kurt giggled, blushing furiously on the way the girls had described him. He obviously doesn't oppose to that. "Again. I told you, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet." Mercedes reminded, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, because eventually, he will be." Everyone nodded in agreement, smiling mischievously at Kurt.

"Soon enough, I'm sure." Santana scoffed while checking out her nails.

"Alright, you guys," Mr. Schuester snapped his fingers twice to get their attention. "Think about your decisions carefully."

"Oh common', Mr. Schue. We know that you're just as curious as we are right now." Mercedes beamed naughtily.

He sighed with a smile. "Well, since I think no one objects about this and I have to say that I'm truly not against with this idea, as Kurt has pointed out earlier that we clearly have an odd number here and I don't think we could have had other ways to solve this…so, I guess you have our permission, Kurt, to take your boyfriend as your duet partner."

_Oh. Holy. Crap._


End file.
